Gakkōtale (Animetale) - Undertale AU
by splooks
Summary: Frisk is the new aboard student in the Underground Academy, a monster-only high-school that specializes in combat and human hunting. They make friendships along their way, but when they meet two students, a goat child and another human, they'll have to team up with the stronger monsters to save the academy in a seven day limit. If they fail, they will sent back to the start.
1. Introduction

_**What is Gakkōtale?**_

Gakkōtale {Gakkō standing for "School"}, or Animetale is an Undertale Alternate Universe that takes place in the Ebott Underground Academy. At first glance, Gakkōtale may seem like your average highschool AU, but this universe is filled to the brim with anime tropes and stereotypes; some examples are:

-Frisk: They're the new abroad student and protagonist, very enthusiastic and determined to help anyone that comes their way.

-Sans and Papyrus: The skeleton twin brothers that out of the blue start following the protagonist around because they find interest in their human origins. Despite being "twins", one of them is very laid-back while the other is loud and proud. Of course, being so quiet and just relaxed, Sans holds a hidden power that will only use when the whole academy is threatened.

-Undyne: The strong and moody hall monitor, founder of the cooking club. She's the shonen hero you don't want to mess with.

-Mettaton: A nerdy box robot, absolute star of the drama club and secretely a magical boy.

-Chara: Main antagonist, silent and observative. You wouldn't even notice they're there. They will do anything to get rid of Frisk and their goody-two shoes ways.

 ** _What is it about?_**

Gakkōtale revolves around our protagonist, Frisk. They have just arrived to the Underground Academy, a huge monster-only academy, divided in multiple sections where specific monsters study and spend their time on. Guided by the lead teacher, Toriel, Frisk is led to the first area; SnowWing, where they will have to commune with multiple students and learn about their subjects. The human child is not welcomed at first, as some monsters even try to fight them, but using mercy, they manage to make everyone in the Academy happier than ever. Frisk soon comes across two peculiar students; Another human, Chara, and a goat child, Asriel. While Chara seems to be very moody, Asriel is silent, always looking sad, and paranoically glaring from side to side, as if he was trying to spot someone that wasn't there. Frisk tries to help them by giving them a gentle talk, but Chara hisses them away. As time goes on, the second human child has come to develop a deep hatred for the new one, they feel abandoned, left behind, enraged as everyone praises Frisk and leave them and Asriel on a side. Frisk, soon discovers, and not in a good way, the reason the shy goat child had always looked distressed; Flowey, a corrupted soul and a voice in Asriel's head, that is constantly torturing the child by whispering twisted things to him. When Frisk tries to help him, Flowey goes crazy.

Flowey and Chara are together in this. They've come to despise the small human child, and with a little help from other monsters, they manage to steal the six human souls from the Principal's Office, and with them, they free Flowey and turn him into an hideous beast, only known as Omega.

The new entity gives Frisk a seven day-limit to save their precious Academy and Earth, in which they'll have to team up with the most powerful monsters and confront the demon flower.

If they fail, they will be killed and sent back to the start.

* * *

A friend of mine and I have been working on this Alternate Universe for a while now and we really hope others can enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed ourselves working on it!

This AU takes inspiration from various animes {Like multiple magical girl, shonen and time-based animes, as well as high-school and slice of life ones}, and videogames {Like Majora's Mask and the whole three day, or in this case, seven day limit the hero has to save everyone}

Some of the plot-holes I left in this small introduction will be answered as new chapters are published, so bear with me here...

I've drawn the little cover and it took me ages ahhH.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dawn of a new day**_.

The sun rays gently hit the top of the trees that surrounded the infamous building.

 _Ebott Academy._

It didn't sound so bad, Mount Ebott was one of the most calm and precious places to be, so this academy had to have some potential. However, Frisk had always overheard conversations that only emphasised the school's bad reputation, or people just criticising it to no end.

Why did humans hate this place so much? Little did small Frisk know. They were just a child.

The cherry blossom petals were raining down to the ground, making for a beautiful sight as the human gave slow steps toward that big gate that they supposed was the entrance. The precious, pink and bright trees were replaced by purplish, seemingly rotten branches and trunks as soon as Frisk's feet crossed the gate. The place was in ruins, or at least it seemed like it.

Their chest started to fill up with what it felt like... Dread. They were all by themselves, toast in one hand and book bag in the other, the only sound they could hear was the tapping of their own little feet against the dirt. And then, a loud crack behind them.

Frisk gasped, but before they could even react, they were met with a soft, feminine voice coming from the opposite side that sound had came from.

" _Are you okay...?_ " The voice asked in a tone of concern as it got closer.

The human child could only nod in their slight panic. They could swear something was behind them. When they decided to turn their head toward the voice, they couldn't help but feeling even more puzzled.

It was a goat-like woman, wearing what it seemed to be a shirt, vest and a skirt that reached her bare feet. Her eyes were filled with worry, and her honey-voice was calm to the ear. She seemed like she would be a great mother out of the academy.

The goat lady soon smiled.

" _I am so sorry, my child. This part of the academy hasn't been used in ages. Some of the students have started calling it "The Ruins", or something like that._ " She laughed, very delicately as well. " _I take care of it, though. This has been a very important part of our school, and besides, I always have to check in case new students come around... However, I fear I have not introduced myself very properly like this, so here; My name is Toriel, I'm your head teacher and companion until you reach the first area; Snow Wing. There, your classmates will guide you to your first class._ "

Frisk smiled this time. Toriel was definitely the perfect mother. They chuckled a little to themselves but found themselves being interrupted by the woman again.

" _What is your name, my child?_ "

Silence followed the question. Toriel felt a little disappointed. Was the kid mad at her? Did they just get the wrong direction and they were heading to another school? Had she done something wrong?

When she turned around to look at them, she only found them nodding their head.

Toriel looked confused.

" _You don't... Talk much, do you?_ "

Frisk just shrugged.

* * *

Toriel did a good job guiding the young child through the area, introducing them to few students that got to study in the Ruins.

Froggit, Whimsum, and Vegetoid were just a few. They looked at Frisk suspiciosly, the meanest of them hissed them off, but Toriel just gave them a glare and the monster found itself waddling away.

As the teacher and the kid approached the last part of the area, she let out a sigh and let go of their hand.

" _My child... I will have to leave you by your own from now on... It's not a long way until you reach the Snow Wing. I mean, you will meet me up ahead, I have to give classes to the monsters! I will not abandon you and stay here but... Yeah, it'll probably take me a while to catch up with you. I still have to check if there are any new students coming after you. Please, be safe. The students in the Snow Wing are pretty... Interesting. I'm pretty sure they'll like you!_ "

Frisk's hands went up to their head, scratching it in confusement. The lady looked pretty gloomy for it to be just a casual goodbye.

With a little smile, they stood on their tip-toes and reached out their hand to Toriel, patting her shoulder, which made her blush in slight embarrassment. She laughed and did just the same, patting Frisk's head this time and then gently encouraging them to keep going straight, where they would find the door that led to the next area.

" _Be safe, my child. And if someone tries to fight you, please, just try to reason with them. They don't want to hurt anybody, but seeing a human after so many years might result confusing to them..._ "

Toriel sighed, cracked up a smile and waved them goodbye before disappearing into the shadows of the place that had fallen apart ages ago.

It was depressing to see such a lonely woman. Despite being a teacher, and probably a very popular one, this place seemed to bring her bad memories, which she reflected without trying to hide in any way.

Frisk could only sigh at the sight as they turned around, only to find the door, staring back at them from the end of the room. It looked menacing, for some reason. The child was still nervous. This monster school sure was... Something... But being afraid of the unknown wasn't something odd in them, despite how badly they wanted to stay determined and proceed.

The door was pushed open very soon by those tiny hands, giving place to beautiful, white halls, surrounded by small bushes covered in what seemed like artificial snow. The doors were a wooden, bright color, and each of them was labeled with an specific subject, or theme. They couldn't help but chuckle when they saw a particular one labeled _**" COOKING CLUB. NO WEAKLINGS ALLOWED. FEEL FREE TO GET OUT IF YOU ARE UNDER THIS CATEGORY" **_written in messy handwriting, and then a little note under it that read **_"Please excuse our founder, she's kinda rude when it comes to... "Weaklings". Anyone is welcome in the club... Feel free to join...! Please..."_**

These monsters didn't seem dangerous at all, judging by their writing.

As the human child stepped into the new area, a wave of cold ran past them, making the shiver in their place. It was noticeably cold, and their uniform wasn't exactly warm. It was the Spring uniform after all.

It took Frisk minutes to get a hold of themselves, hugging themselves to give the long-wanted warmth to their body and trying to start walking again.

However, they were interrupted by a loud crack behind them. It sounded like a... Stick breaking. _Again? It was the same sound they had heard in the Ruins! What was this all about?_

Frisk didn't want to turn around, it was frightening to think what kind of horrid monster was sneaking up behind them. A dragon!? Maybe a demon... Or worse!

They tried to keep going their own way and mind their own business, but the whispers behind them were getting distracting.

 _"Do you think that is...?"_

 _"what...?"_

" _A-A human_ _—"_

" _that doesn't look like a human, bro. it looks like a lamp... with legs... yeah..._ "

" _Don't start now! Look at that skin! It's not scaley, or metalic, or furry, not even boney! That's clearly a human! Nyeh_ —"

" _whatever ya say, for me that's a lamp."_

Slightly more annoyed, the kid turned around only to be met by two, empty sockets staring right back at them, which made them jerk back and fall on their back in both surprise and initial fear.

Two skeletons, dressed in the exact same kind of uniform—Except the shorter of the two was wearing a ridiculously large uniform, and the tall one was wearing a ridiculously tiny one—.

The human could hear a snicker, and a gasp, each coming out from each skeleton's mouth.

"i told you that's a lamp, dude."

"THAT'S NOT A LAMP!"

The short skeleton reached out a hand to the kid to help them up, and after they were up, he stuffed it back into the pocket of his vest. As if he had noticed the confusion in Frisk's squinty eyes, he let out a sign.

"sorry 'bout the commotion, kid. my brother here is part of this li'l club that specializes in human hunting. big shocker; they haven't trapped one in ages. at least he hasn't..."

"LIES! HUMAN! I'M HERE TO CAPTURE YOU! RIGHT NOW! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"shh, chill out."

This didn't really help the child understand what was going on, but they nodded their head as a sign of interest, and as a way to tell the skeleton to continue.

"i'm sans. this cool guy here is pap."

"It's the Great Papyrus, Sans. I thought we had reached an agreement over—"

"call him pap, he loves the nickname."

"Why must you torture me this way...? The human will be soon in a cage! And President Undyne will be really proud of me!"

Frisk found themselves running. They didn't seem that dangerous, but one of them did want to trap them like an animal. They ran, they ran very far away until they reached a tree path. It was dark inside. Pitch black. Did they dare to step in? Should they had stayed with those two?

Only for staying in one place, wandering around their thoughts, they were poked in the back by a small hand.

A monster hand.

When they turned around and met a bird-like monster, this one jumped over them and started threatening them.

They were trying to fight, and Frisk was starting to run out of ideas.

" _If someone tries to fight you, please, try to reason with them."_

They were just confused, right...?

There was no reason whatsoever to attack...

 ** _Right?_**

* * *

"Who-Who is that...?

"A human..."

"W-What!? Another one?"

"Yes... Very peaceful and harmless as well... Gross."

"W-Why...? T-They seem pretty nice..."

"No, Asriel! They're not nice! They're pretentious! No one is that clean!"

"What d-do you know...? E-Even the two skeletons seemed to l-like them..."

"I still have my doubts... They need to prove themselves if they're really as precious and pure as they pretend to be... Let's have them battle, let's give them challenges, I'm pretty sure they will succumb and they'll show their real self, very soon... Snow Wing is not free of harmful monsters. They will be attacked, and at the point of losing, they will rise! And attack back! And spread dust! And everyone will hate them! That sounds good..."

"B-But... You're not making s-sense anymore, C-C-Chara..."

"You're such a weakling, kid... Stay with me and you'll see their meltdown. They won't last a second in this place."


	3. Chapter 2

The two skeleton brothers had gone on an oddyssey only to find the small human child. The short, laid-back brother didn't seem to care that much, but Papyrus, on the other hand, did seem to enjoy himself on the little quest, so that gave Sans enough motivation to keep going.

It wasn't long until they came across them; the human! But, the situation they were in was very unusual to say the least.

Snow Drake was walking up ahead, seemingly defeated but with a smile on their face while the child waved them goodbye in a cheerful way, their squinty eyes showing happiness—somehow—.

So, they hadn't been killed, neither of them, not the comedic Snow Drake, nor the mysterious child.

It was kind of... Odd, for a human. The last one that had fallen down there... Well, was extremely violent.

The kid, Frisk, soon turned around to face the two brothers, who seemed rather impressed althought they dropped the act very quicky.

"HUMAN!"

"gee, don't yell we can hear you..."

Instead of running, Frisk walked towards them instead. And for the first time, they looked menacing.

Papyrus backed off, while still trying his best to stay in a position where it would be easy to defend himself from any danger the human could provide, while Sans... He just stood there, staring absentmindedly at the child. The nonchalant smile on his skull disappeared and was replaced by a grimace, while the pupils on his eyes just completely vanished.

Frisk didn't seem to mind at all, and their little feet approached them, slowly, step by step all while stuffing their hands into their bookbag.

Just then, the child reached both of their arms towards the skeleton, making him jerk backwards as a blue glow could be briefly seen in his right eye.

It only disappeared when he realized the only thing Frisk was holding in their tiny hands was a small container which had sandwiches inside it and they were eagerly shaking it in front of Sans's face as if trying to tell him to do something with them.

"god, kid, you're going to give me a heart attack..." He sighed helplessly as he looked over at Papyrus, who was standing behind him with a frown on his face and gloved hands on his boney hips. He didn't seem to be buying the child's attitude yet.

"look bro, they want us to have a picnic with them... ain't that cute? what's with the long face, bub?" Sans snickered, making Papyrus's frown only grow wider. "picnic, pap... picnic with the human child...?"

"But... Where's the Spaghetti...?"

* * *

At the end of the day, after the first period had passed by, both brothers ended up sitting at the snowy garden, eating next to Frisk—Who seemed pretty relaxed by that point—. They had made two new friends! Even if the taller brother didn't seem very pleased with it all, he had taken the time to hang out with them, which they really appreciated.

Frisk decided to then smile warmly and give their sandwich a bite, a tasty veggie flavor invading their mouth. Sans had taken out a ketchup bottle of his pocket and replaced the tomato and the rest of the ingredients with the whole reddish content, while Papyrus had made his own spaghetti and thrown it all over the bread. They were a pretty goofy pair, and Frisk couldn't help but to chuckle silently at it all.

Things seemed to get better. Now they really had time to appreciate their surroundings, the artificial snow covering the halls, the variety of students walking past them. They could swear they had seen two kids peeking at them from behind a column, but decided it was best to ignore it.

Just when Frisk was about to take another bite of their sandwich, a loud and strong stomp made them let go of it and drop it to the ground. A red boot was standing over their food now, and when they looked up, they let their jaw drop in awe.

"PAPYRUS!"

The mentioned skeleton gasped and quickly stood up. He seemed to be shaking too.

"U-Undyne!"

A strong fish lady stood in front of them, glaring at the skeleton and then at the human child. Her red locks fell over her shoulders, and her yellow, menacing eyes just showed anger, not to mention how intimidating she looked with that eye patch. She was wearing only the uniform's shirt and pants and holding her jacket over her shoulder, despite how cold it was. The red, bright boots she was wearing didn't match it at all, although she didn't seem to mind or care about how she looked.

"What are you _doing_...?" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Anyone could tell she was trying way too hard to hold back her anger.

"U-Uh... I swear I was going to capture them! Sans forced me into this! How could I, the Great Papyrus, let you down in such a way!?"

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job with the whole capturing thing, Papyrus..." She huffed. "Do you know what this means to our club? If we are not active for a noticeable amount of time, they will close us down. Close. Us. Down. ngaAAAH!. I worked hard to found my own club and I don't want it in the ruin, so I'll just make it easy for you! Human, as Hall Monitor and Leader of the Human Hunting club, I'll have to send you to detention until further notice! I'll make sure you don't get out of there!"

"But Undyne! I was supposed to capture the human to make a good thing for our club!"

"But you didn't, Pap! Now I will, and maybe after that, I will become one of those heroes that appear in Alphys's weird picture books and television shows!"

"psst, kid..." Sans now whispered to Frisk as they watched the two goofballs argue about who would capture the human first. "while these two are at it, and it will be long, why don't we get out of here...? i know a shortcut to the cafeteria, my friend grillby works there, maybe he can get you a new sandwich if he doesn't burn it in the process." He chuckled.

Said and done, Frisk slowly stood up and followed Sans, leaving the fish and the skeleton to argue behind. They clenched their bookbag tightly against their chest as they looked around. Bunnies, bears and armless monsters now surrounded them, the variety of monsters seemed to increase, and the area was starting to look more beautiful, with lights adorning the walls and decorated doors and bushes that made for a great sight. The smile finally returned to Frisk's lips. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all, yes, there were now two monsters hunting them down, but who said they couldn't get to enjoy their days at the academy either? Maybe, just maybe, they could get to their soft side as well. Who knew?

* * *

"God damnit, Papyrus! They escaped!"

"Now, that's your fault..."

"Well—"

"Nyeh heh heh! You can't blame me now!"

"Ugh, quit that, now I have to come up with a way to get to them without making a big mess around the Academy. Asgore would kill me if I did..." Undyne sighed helplessly as she walked around, fiddling with her red locks anxiously.

As she wandered into her thoughts, Undyne felt a tug to her pants. It was a small hand. At first, she tried to stay out of it and keep thinking, but after some more tugging, she looked down only to find a small goat child and next to him, another human child, holding his hand. He looked pretty sad, so she immediately kneeled down to face him.

"Oh... Hey, children... Are you alright?"

"U-Um... Yes, I-I—"

 _"DON'T mess it up, Asriel. You can convince her to let us in. It shouldn't be that hard."_

"Are you lost? Do you want me to lead you to one of our classes...? I don't think you belong to this area..."

The child, Asriel, shook his aching head several times and then looked up at the fish lady. He got his hand squeezed, and then he held his head tightly as if he was in deep pain. When Undyne asked if he needed to go to the nurse's office, he shook it off as if nothing had happened.

"N-No! W-We... We wanted to know if we... If we co-could help in your quest... W-We know that y-you're looking for the new hu-human too..." He sighed.

Undyne, a little taken aback by the unexpected request, raised a brow and stared over at Chara. They had this unsettling smile on their lips that made her just grimace. "Um... I don't know... This is a pretty serious quest to me and the club. I don't think you should join if you're not part of it and you don't have enough preparations... What if they're dangerous... You kids stay safe and maybe later I could, uh, give you some karate lessions!"

 _"Good job, goat kid. Now how are we supposed to find the human by ourselves!?"_

Asriel seemed at the verge of tears when he felt a hand come up to his shoulder. Chara's...

"Ugh, let's go, brother. We can do this by ourselves... We'll have to fight them ourselves as well... If they dare give us mercy, we'll take their soul! Think about it, Asgore only needs one more soul and the barrier will be broken... But I have other plans for those..." They smirked

 _"The souls... All that power..."_

"F-Father's...?"

"Let's go, Asriel! We can't waste any more time!"

Undyne was left behind to witness how the two peculiar children ran off into the Water Halls. Those two gave her a bad vibe, and she would try to keep an eye on them.

"What a weird pair..." She sighed.

For now, she only needed to worry about the new student.

Nothing bad could come from those two, could it?


End file.
